


Magmodeus

by orphan_account



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: magnus's mother is very sick in hospital. Asmodeus uses this as opportunity for his desires
Relationships: Asmodeus/Magnus Bane
Kudos: 15





	Magmodeus

“Look at me, Magnus.”

It took all of his willpower not to roll his eyes as he turned his head to look at his father. Magnus’ expression remained mostly blank as Asmodeus fondled him through his pants and leaned in to kiss him. He didn’t usually kiss his father back and today was no different yet.

Magnus had become well acquainted with this kind of situation- with his mother sick in the hospital, his father no longer had anyone to take care of his ‘needs.’ Who does a father go to when he seeks comfort as his wife fades away a little more each day in the hospital? His own flesh and blood, of course. In the beginning, things were normal as they two grieved together when they had both finally accepted that Magnus' mother would likely pass away. Over time, things became more inappropriate- Asmodeus moving his hands down his son’s back to his ass during what Magnus had thought was a normal embrace, with things only getting lewder from then on with each consecutive encounter. He knew it was something he should have resisted but hadn’t the heart to do so. Magnus didn’t actively encourage his father’s advances but he never said no.

Now here he was again, in an empty hospital room with his father’s hand down the front of his pants. This was the point where Magnus began to have a hard time not reacting to him, a bit of a quiver in his breath as Asmodeus touched him and a soft whine as he bit at his son’s bottom lip. Asmodeus took him out of his pants and jerked him off, kissing him still and licking at his lips, hoping for a slightly more enthusiastic response though he knew he was unlikely to get it. Magnus still did not kiss back.

“On your knees.”

Asmodeus’s voice was firm but not terribly demanding. He knew that he didn’t have to be as Magnus didn’t tend to question him. Watching his son drop to his knees, he was a bit surprised to see him take some initiative for once, leaning forward and biting at him through his slacks. The two made eye contact and Asmodeus gave his son a bit of a smirk and an expectant look. With a bit of reluctance, Magnus began to undo his father’s fly, pulling his soft cock out and getting to work immediately- starting to stroke him with a tight grip as he leaned in close again to suck on his head, massaging his balls gently with his free hand. Asmodeus looked down at him intently, letting out a soft sigh as he thought about what a good boy his son was being for him. The older man ran a hand through the younger’s hair, laughing a bit as Magnus wrinkled his nose in response.

“So attentive to your father’s needs~”

After a few minutes the older man was now completely hard, moving his hips forward gently into Magnus’s mouth as he continued to suck him off. Looking back on previous experiences together, Asmodeus couldn’t help but smirk a little wider. His son had been so clumsy initially no matter what they did, his blowjobs were all teeth and he had so little idea of what might feel good to another man it seemed as though he had never even touched himself before. But now, he was considerably more skilled with very little gag reflex- perfect for one of Asmodeus’s favourite activities.

“Hands down.”

Magnus let out a bit of a sigh as he dropped his hands down to his sides, cock still in his mouth. Though he made a slight bit of fuss he couldn’t say that he disliked the things they did together. He was the best at everything he did and he was absolutely the best at this. Without a doubt, he was the best his father had had and that in itself gave him enough gratification to want to keep doing it even though he knew this whole thing was definitely anything but ‘right.’ He shuddered as he felt both of his father’s hands on the back of his head, fingers laced in his hair.

“Remember to breathe through your nose.”

With that Asmodeus pushed deeper into his mouth slowly, moaning softly as the head of his cock pressed against the back of his throat. He held his son there for a long moment, knowing full well he couldn’t breathe until he wanted him to before pulling completely out of his mouth. Magnus swallowed and took a deep breath, opening his mouth again and his father shoved himself back in with a bit more force. The older man thrust gently at first into his mouth, holding his son’s head in place and savouring how wet and warm his mouth was. He watched himself move in and out, thinking the younger man’s lips looked so good wrapped around his cock as he used him like this. Grasping his hair in his hands more tightly, Asmodeus began to pull Magnus onto his cock as he moved into him, letting out a purposefully lewd grunt as he began to treat him a little more roughly.

Magnus shut his eyes tight, whimpering as he felt his father’s dick at the back of his throat again every other thrust, finding it harder to keep breathing steadily. He started to jerk himself off quickly, pushing any mixed feelings in his mind aside in favor of getting off.

“You’ve gotten so good at this, you know… Mmn, look at me~”

Asmodeus would yank his son off of his cock suddenly, watching his saliva drip down his chin as he panted softly and Magnus would look up to meet his gaze. The younger kept pumping his fist at a steady pace as his father looked him over, smirking up at him after a moment.

“Harder father, I’m starting to get bored.”

“That’s what I like to hear. Very well~”

He’d shove himself back into his son’s mouth forcefully but instead of moving his hips, he’d start pulling him down onto his dick, making sure he was balls deep every time. It was far from his intention to hurt his son or to cause him any stress so he was very lucky Magnus enjoyed this part so much. Every now and then Asmodeus managed to make him gag as he fucked his mouth hard, tears forming in his son’s eyes and more saliva dripping from his mouth.

Magnus kept on stroking himself hard and fast, breathing hard through his nose when he could, feeling so close already. He’d let out a loud but muffled whimper as his father moved one hand around to his face to pinch his nose shut. After a few more thrusts the older man would push himself as deep into his mouth as possible, cumming hard down his throat and would hold Magnus’s head firmly in place as he finished, balls pressed up against his chin. His whole body would tremble as he tried desperately not to choke and to keep holding his breath, cumming into his own hand as he kept pumping his fist more clumsily, his vision getting a bit blurry.

Once again Asmodeus would yank him off of his dick, holding him up by the hair as he watched his son start coughing and gasping immediately. Letting go of his hair, he’d tuck himself back into his pants and straighten himself out as Magnus tried to catch his breath. He’d laugh softly as ran his hand through his son’s hair tenderly for a brief moment before moving away from him.  
Now that he was no longer desperate to come, Magnus would feel the same apathy towards his father returning. He’d ignore him, looking down to see if he had gotten any mess on his shirt or pants and would be relieved to find that there was no noticeable mess. He didn’t have to be annoyed at his father this time but he wasn’t about to encourage him in any way.

“Clean this little mess up for me, alright? You know I’d help you if I could but I’ve got a meeting and I can’t be late.”

Asmodeus made his way to the door and would take one final glance at his son, smiling wide at him as he began cleaning up.

“Love you~”  
Magnus rolled his eyes and made no reply.

**Author's Note:**

> i am not claiming any rights credits to the original worker


End file.
